


50 Shades of Goof

by lynnkath08



Series: The First Order's Sweethearts [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Slight Smut, slight daddy kink, they tried to copy 50 Shades of Grey but failed, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Lieutenant Mitaka and his girlfriend Emily Reynolds try to recreate 50 Shades of Grey, but they are both too goofy to do it right.





	

Emily Reynolds was at the living room of her quarters that she shared with her boyfriend Lieutenant Mitaka. She was waiting for him, who was in the shower, so they could watch a movie together. As she waited she grabbed her personal datapad and messaged her best friend Skylar.

_E: Hey girlie! :)_

_S: Oh hey! What's up?_

_E: Not much. I just wanted to ask you something_

_S: Shoot_

_E: Not trying to be creepy, but what is your sex life with ginger like?_

_S: What? Why do you want to know what goes on with me and my Carrot Cake?_

_E: Well Dolphin has been wanting to know as well_

_S: Why do you guys want to know?_

_E: We wanted some inspiration. Don't get us wrong, we enjoy every minute of sex, we just want to spice it up a little. I heard from a lot of people that you and ginger are major sex gods. They said that you guys are "hashtag goals"_

_S: Watch 50 Shades of Grey. That's what we did. Our sex life is pretty much 50 Shades-ish._

_E: Oh, wow_

_S: Yep. Well I gotta go now. My ginger has a special surprise for this little chica right here *points to self* ;) Ttyl_

_E: Ok bye, use protection! :P_

_S: You too! ;P_

Just as Emily put her datapad down, she heard the bathroom door open and Mitaka walked out with just a towel around his waist and his hair was wet, and Emily couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" Mitaka asked, snapping Emily out of her daze.

"I love," Emily responded as she blushed.

"I'm gonna go get dressed then we'll watch a movie," Mitaka said.

"Ok," Emily said, then Mitaka went to their shared room to get dressed. A couple minutes later he came back out.

"And let's go watch that movie. What do you want to watch?" Mitaka asked.

"Can we watch 50 Shades of Grey?" the bubbly blonde asked.

"Sure," the brunette said as he blushed.

"Cool!" Emily said as she turned on the movie and they started watching.

Once the movie was over, they both blushed.

"So what did you think?" Emily asked.

"It was pretty good," Mitaka responded.

"I'd have to say the sex scenes kinda turned me on," Emily told him.

"Same here," Mitaka confessed. They were silent for a couple minutes.

"So did you want to try it out?" Emily asked.

"Sure why not," Mitaka said then they headed to their room.

* * *

"I don't want to hurt you," Emily said as she held a flogger.

"It's ok. Just whip me," Mitaka said. He was handcuffed to the bed.

"Well, ok. Here goes nothing," Emily said as she gently whipped Mitaka on his leg.

"Harder please," Mitaka told her. Emily then whipped him a little harder, but accidently hit his groin. "Shit! That fucking hurt!" Mitaka yelled.

"Oh shit! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you there," Emily said as she in uncuffed the brunette, who immediately grabbed his dick. "I'm gonna get some ice," Emily said as she ran out of their room to the kitchen. A few seconds later she ran back with an ice pack and a wash cloth, then placed it on Mitaka's crotch and kissed it gently. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you there," she said.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm good, don't worry about it," Mitaka told her.

* * *

"Smack me with this," Emily said as she handed him a riding crop and bent over.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," Mitaka said as he took the crop.

"Do it. Make my ass red," Emily said as she wiggled her ass.

"Well, ok," Mitaka said as he gently smacked her ass.

"Harder," Emily whined, and he smacked her rear a bit harder.

"Like that?" Mitaka asked.

"Harder Daddy," Emily said.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"What?" the blonde repeated innocently.

"No seriously. What?" Mitaka asked again.

"Nothing," Emily responded as she batted her eyelashes.

"Let's try something else," Mitaka suggested.

"Yeah!" Emily agreed.

* * *

 "Is that safe to use?" Mitaka asked as he looked at the small jar of hot wax.

"I use this every time I wax," Emily said. "Alright, so I'm going to pour a small patch on your leg if that's ok with you," she added.

"Ok," Mitaka said as he watched Emily pour a small patch of hot wax on his leg. "Oh! That's hot!" he said.

"It's called hot wax for a reason," Emily said. "Now we're gonna let it cool off," she said as she blew the wax.

"That actually feels nice. Very soothing," Mitaka said.

"Now I'm gonna pull it off," Emily said.

"Emily wait!" Mitaka said, but Emily already pulled it, taking some of his leg hairs with it. "Aaaaahhh! I wasn't ready!" he whined.

Emily covered her mouth with her hand to hold in her laughter. "Sorry," she giggled. "It kind of reminds me of the 40-Year-Old Virgin," she added.

"Yeah I was about to say that," Mitaka agreed.

* * *

"Put the bondage tape on my mouth," Emily said. She was handcuffed to the bed and blindfolded.

"But then if you try to talk I won't understand what your saying," Mitaka told her.

"Ok then gag me instead," Emily said.

"Alright," Mitaka said as he gagged Emily. "Ok, now I'm going to use this ice cube," he said as he rubbed an ice cube in the middle of Emily's chest.

"Ah! It's so cold!" Emily said as she squirmed.

"Because it's ice," Mitaka responded.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Emily squealed, then she felt the ice on her stomach. "Ah! Cold!" she shrieked.

Mitaka sighed. "Want to try something else?" he asked.

"Sure!" Emily responded.

* * *

"What's with the feather?" Mitaka asked. He was handcuffed to the bed again.

"That's what some couples use during sex," Emily responded, then she blindfolded Mitaka.

"Interesting," Mitaka said, the he felt the feather on his body. "Oh my god that tickles!" he laughed.

Emily giggled. "Your ticklish, hm? Tickle tickle!" she said as she tickled Mitaka.

"Emily stop! That tickles!" Mitaka laughed.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop," Emily laughed along, then she removed the blindfold from her boyfriend's eyes and uncuffed him.

* * *

"Are you sure that's safe?" Mitaka asked as he watched Emily placing a sex swing on their bedroom door.

"Skylar once told me that she does it with Hux all the time. Haven't heard her saying anything about getting injured from it," Emily responded. "There. All done," she said.

"Well, if you say so," Mitaka said.

"Yep, so I'm going to get on this bad boy and you do what you want to me," Emily said as she placed the loops around her arms and legs. "Can you shut the door?" she asked.

"Sure," Mitaka said as he shut the door.

"Whee! This is fun!" Emily squealed.

Mitaka laughed. "You're silly," he said.

"I know," Emily giggled. "Crap I think I made it a little too high!" she whined.

"I think so too," Mitaka said, then they both laughed. "You know, I think we should stick to a normal sex life. All of this is crazy," he added.

"You're totally right," Emily agreed. "Can you help me off this thing?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll help," Mitaka said as he helped Emily off the sex swing.

* * *

"Well that was fun," Mitaka said as he pulled out of Emily.

"Hell yeah," Emily said. "Where are you going?" she asked as Mitaka got off the bed.

"I'm just gonna throw this away," Mitaka said as he removed the condom and tossed it in the trash can then went back to bed.

"Cuddle?" Emily asked.

"Cuddle," Mitaka responded, and they cuddled.

"I love you Dolphin," Emily said as she kissed him.

"I love you too Starfish," Mitaka said as he kissed her back, then they fell asleep.


End file.
